Hope Rises (PewdieCry)
by Todd Lunar
Summary: Two families have been broken due to tragedies. Cry's father is dead due to alcohol poisoning and is forced to run away from home. Pewdie and his sister are left alone after their mother dies in a car accident. Once the boy behind the mask and Pewdie meet, will they be able to bring hope and happiness back into the other's life, or will they fall before they can fix things?
1. Tragic Beginnings

Cry's POV

I came home from school, maybe five minutes later than usual. My little brother, Nate, greeted me as usual when I walked into out room.

I had stopped by a small shop on my way home from school. It sold dolls, glassware, masks, and some other knick-knacks. I had been secretly saving my money, mostly allowances, to buy a curious looking mask there. It was white ceramic, cold to the touch. It had two circular holes for the eyes and a thin,black horizontal line a little bit underneath them, resembling a mouth.

I pulled out the mask and showed it to Nate. "What do you think, squirt?" I asked.

He looked at it, studying it. He reached out to touch its smooth surface and giggled. "I like it," he said.

We jumped as we heard a crash downstairs. After a few seconds, there was stomping and glass shattering.  
"Oh Cryyyy... Nathannn..." We heard our father's slurred yelling from downstairs.

When Nate got up and was about to trudge over to the door, I put my arm up, stopping him from going. I shook my head. Something was very wrong this time. My father was usually a kind of nice lazy drunk, if you know what I mean. He was just a couch potato that asked for another beer. However, he'd only drink if Mom was home. This time she's not though. Her car was gone when I entered the house.

"I've got it." I tried to keep my worries out of my voice and show Nate that there wasn't anything to be scared of, but also reassuring myself while saying that only one of us was needed to get him whatever it is he wants.  
Nate nodded and sat back on the bed, opening his DS and playing Pokemon; at least I'm guessing because of the theme that played. He took my mask with him, setting it in his lap.

I made my way over to the stairs and quietly went down, stopping a few steps before the landing. There was a broken beer bottle at the foot of the stairs. Looking over the railing, I saw my father chugging down another beer. Something about the was he was standing said that he was really pissed off. It made fright slowly seep into my bones as he stopped and turned to see me, beckoning me over to him.

I obeyed quietly, saying, "Yes, Dad?"

He took another swig of his beer then used my real name. "They fired me from my fucking job, and now I'm out of beer. Boy, go get me some more!"

I stayed still for a second before whispering, "Dad, I think you've had enough. You can barely stand."  
He raised his bottle and brought it down onto my face before I could react.

Screaming in pain, I dropped down to my knees. Blood dripped onto and clouded my left eye. I raised a shaky hand to my face and winced as I felt the torn skin. It burned when I touched it, the nerves exposed, blood quickly running down my fingers. I looked up, horrified. My father fell back on the floor with a thud, seemingly unconscious. Saliva slightly dripped from his mouth. I carefully dared to take the broken glass bottle from his hands. There was a little blood on it from when he struck me. I stood shakily, my blood dripping down onto his shirt.

"B-brother..." Nate's voice came from behind me.

I turned to face him, causing him to gasp and start crying. I looked away, back down at my father as I heard the front door open. My mother's voice called out, announcing her return from wherever the hell she was. She walked in the room, probably hearing Nate's sobs. Her high pitched scream soon came and she shoved me out of the was, causing me to fall onto my butt. She was on her knees next to her husband, quickly searching for a pulse and probably didn't find one by the way she scrambled for her phone, calling the paramedics.

Looking over at me, she glared. She stared at me for a few minutes, both of us speechless, then, "You did this." she accused.

"What?" I was shocked. Did she not see the fucking gash on my face? "He swung at me with this,"-I waved the bottle in front of me-"then collapsed! I didn't do anything!"

The paramedics walked in seconds earlier and heard everything. They eyed me curiously, obviously concerned, seeing the wound on my face. They quickly dismissed it, kneeling next to my father. They had gotten the AED out and were charging it by the time I got up and moved to the stairs. I heard them say 'clear' and the shock run through my father's body, making it jump and hit the floor with a soft thud. One of them called out to me and Nate grabbed onto my sleeve. I sighed, wanting to ignore them and run up to my room and scream and cry. However, due to my little brother's concerned request, I stayed, hugging and comforting him.

The paramedics repeated. Their process happened a few more times before removing the pads from the corpse's bare chest and side from where they had cut his shirt to get to the skin. One of them shook their head and they both said that they were sorry for our loss. One of them came over to me and told me to ride with them to the hospital. I just shook my head, but soon stopped, becoming dizzy very quickly. They grabbed my arm, but I quickly wrenched it away. Nate sobbed, telling me to go. As the paramedic and I made our way out, she called the hospital. I ignored her and got in the back of the vehicle. Soon, she went back to help the other paramedic. A few minutes later, they put the gurney with my father's corpse in its black body bag inside, in front of me. The woman closed the doors, ignoring the screams of protest from my mother. They turned on the siren and started to speed toward the hospital. My eyes trained on Nate until he was out of sight.

The paramedic who rode in the back with me started to clean some of the blood off my face and put an IV in my arm for fluids. She kept speaking to me, apologizing when making me wince, or simply to start conversation. She sure was chatty.

I didn't talk when unnecessary, and kept my face expressionless the whole time, just like the mask I had bought before today's tragedies.

A few hours later at the hospital, they stitched up my face, giving me antibiotics. My mother didn't want to sign me off. She wanted me put in jail for murder. She wouldn't believe the doctors when they told her that he died of alcohol poisoning. She had to be hauled away by security guards when she slapped the side of my face with the cut. I didn't react to it, too numb inside.

Nathan was terrified and stayed with me. I was lying on one of the hospital beds, keeping myself from being as dizzy as earlier. I comforted Nate as much as possible, telling him that I'd be fine.

"You're not fine!" He whisper screamed. "That cut starts above your eyebrow and goes down to your lip! And Mom slapped you there! You're bleeding again."

I made a garbled noise as I stood up and made my way over to the bathroom, the squirt tagging along behind me. I flipped on the switch and stared into the mirror. My eyes widened, seeing the stitched up gash. It was going to leave an ugly scar by the looks of it. I couldn't say anything.

I didn't notice that I was silently crying until Nate hugged my torso, mumbling reassuring things, He kept saying sorry. Eventually, we had gone back into the room but ended up just standing there, hugging and sobbing.

Pewds' POV

I wrapped my arms around my little sister, Alesia. We were both inside the hospital's emergency room,saying goodbye to our mother. She had gotten into a car accident right before she got to the school to pick us up. Some guy had come out of nowhere, his truck going ninety miles per hour in a forty-five mile per hour zone. I got the call when I met my sister at the front of the school. Mama was only three blocks away, and risked her life, calling us first, then the paramedics. Now she was paying for that risk, dying in front of us.

We moved toward her, hugging her, kissing her cheeks.

"Felix, sweetie." She was fighting to breathe."Take good care of Alesia… And Alesia…" My sister looked up, her different colored eyes filled with tears. "Keep your silly brother… out of trouble. I love both of you, so… so much." Her breath shuddered.

"I love you too, Mom." Alesia sniffed.

"I love you too, Mama." I squeezed her hand gently.

She knew it was her time. She kissed our foreheads, again saying she loved us. She breathed out a goodbye, and her eyelids fluttered shut.

Alesia burst out into tears. She buried her face in my chest, tightly gripping the back of my shirt. I cried along with her, trying to not look at my mother's broken body. We had no one to take care of us now. Our so-called father is out of the picture. We have no family in America, and didn't have the money to go back to Sweden to live with relatives. We couldn't go back anyway because of him.

The doctor stepped over from where he was silently standing the whole time, giving us an apology about how there was nothing they could do that would have saved her. Both of her lungs were punctured, her internal bleeding severe.

When I went to pull Alesia out of the room a few minutes later, she started to scream and hit my arms and chest. I stayed still, letting her get all her anger out. She soon gave up and came with me, holding onto my arm at all times.

We walked past another room, and I looked in to see two boys hugging each other and crying. It looked like they were brothers; same colored hair, the way they stood. The older one had a wound on his face, running from his eyebrow to his lip. It was stitched up, but it still looked sore due to the slight bleeding on his cheek. Even after my loss, I pitied him.

Alesia pulled me along, stopping me from staring.

Life was going to be a bit harder from now on.

* * *

_This is my first PewdieCry. Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I'm having fun writing it. _


	2. New Guy

**Okay. Before I start this chapter, please forgive me for using Cry's real name. I find it hard to write without it. Please, forgive me, Cry, if you ever read this. o_o Alesia's POV to give a newer perspective and to show you what she's thinking about the recent events.**

**Please forgive all spelling and grammatical mistakes, for I just wrote this and uploaded before I left for work.**

Alesia's POV

The next two weeks were terrible. Children's Services wanted to take me and put me into a foster home, but Pewds turned eighteen and proved he could take care of the btoh of us. That is, after he cried his eyes out a few times every morning the three days following Mom's death. I did too, but every night. I got into the routine of cooking breakfast in the morning, and being honest, it's actually fun. I've gotten my mind off things by cooking. It was a nice escape.

Pewds came down early this morning, all his stuff ready and prepped for school. I forgot that we only moved here a week before her death and haven't gone to school yet. Before she left, all we did was unpack and straighten up the house. It feels like this has been our home forever though.

"You had better get ready for school. We're already over a week late." Felix said, running his fingers through his blonde hair again.

"Alright." I put our breakfasts on our plates and went upstairs.

Before I shut my door I heard Pewds call up, "I'm happy that you're like our personal chef! I don't even see how you have the time to make all these waffles and hashbrowns in the morning!" I shut my door, laughing at what he said.

Cry's POV

On the way to school a few weeks later, I put my mask on, feeling the familiar ceramic once again. I felt so attatched to it, like it was an old friend that I've known all my life. I hardly ever took it off, but when I did it would be at home in my room.

My mom had decided to take me to school this morning after dropping Nate off, making me late. Taking me and then him would be more sensible since he didn't have anymore classes for a half hour. My mother took every chance she could to blame anything and everything on me. Like now for instance. Blaming me for being late because she insisted that she drove me instead of me walking in the 'cold'. It's only sixty out. I decided to ignore it and tuned her out.

When the car stopped, I stepped out without a word and made my way inside. My second week back, and everyone is still talking about my mask. It didn't bother me as much anymore. It was just kind of annoying to hear people say what they though had happened. Some of them thought I wore it to hide the fact that I was stoned. The teachers and the principal had a meeting about it, bringing me in. When they asked, I showed them the half of my face with the ugly scar which was still healing, explained, and they understood.

I went to my locker, ignoring the stares and all the normal stuff. Someone came up behind me, putting their hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Russ." I greeted, not turning around to look at him as I got my stuff.

"You alright, Cry?" He asked me, using the nickname I was given a few years ago by my elementry school classmates. Yeah, I did used to be the little crybaby. Ironic that my mother forgot.

Turning around and shutting my locker with my foot, I playfully ruffled his brown hair and gave a small laugh. "I'm fine, friend."

He had dropped his hand and nodded, smiling brightly now. "Alright." We started walking downthe hall to our first hour, art, which just so happens to be my favorite even though I'm not very good at it.

We arrived after the bell. The teacher didn't even pay attention to us as we walked in. She just nodded and took us off the absent list, from what I could see the smart board was projecting. There was a new name on the list too. As we sat down at our table, some random student who's name I still don't know because I never bothered to learn it came up to me. They asked why I wore the mask and about my father. Clenching my jaw, I ignored them and took out my sketch book, starting to doodle what I call a 'Sup Guy. His face matched my mask and it had no arms. It was actually kind of cute.

Russ and I got to talking, becoming the loudest in the class once again. He had told me about a game he played with Scott and had gotten me laughing so hard at his mistakes that I was tearing up. The teacher had yelled at us as a new face walked into the room, carrying a bookbag, slung over one shoulder. Russ and I stopped talking, my laughter quieting along with the rest of the class's chatter.

"Are you Felix?" Mr. Wargoski asked the new guy.

I took the guy's appearance in. He was tall with blonde hair that was alomst neat, yet gave a cute messy look. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt that looked like it was a type of washed out pink which fit over his chest nicely, maybe a bit tight around his upper arms, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

I quit staring as he said yes. He had a slight accent, though I couldn't tell what it was.

Mr. Wargoski introduced himself, explaining what he needed for this class, and told him to sit in the empty seat at my table. My eyes widened as I looked away and back down at my sketch book.

What is this? Do I like him?

Pewds' POV

Walking into the school, I wandered around with Alesia until some nice person showed us to the main office. Turns out they were down here for counciling or something. We got our schedules and a layout of the classrooms, and went in opposite directions. I looked around at the posters on the glossy white brick walls. Lots of them were about dances or fundraisers run by clubs for cancer awareness or for new technology for the school.

I looked up at the room number, making sure I was at the right place. Walking in, the noise was almost overwhelming. There was music playing that I didn't like too much. Dubstep maybe. It was turned down as a man with thinning grey-ish brown hair and a nametag clipped onto his lanyard that hung around his neck. He pushed up his thick glasses up toward his dark green eyes as he studied me. A fit of laughter broke out from someone in the class. Turning to the class the teacher yelled. "Cry! Russ! Be quiet!"

Everyone soon became quiet, a few surprised faces here and there. He must not yell often. He turned back to me, a small smile on his face. "Are you Felix?"

"Yes." I replied with a smile of my own.

"Good, good. We've been expecting you mister Kjellburg. I hope you have a notebook or sketchpad and a pencil or pen. I'm your teacher, Mr. Wargoski." He pointed to a table toward the back of the room. "You can go sit next to Cry. He's the boy with the mask. It's the only free seat in the room." He made his way back to his desk and sat down.

I ignored the stares as I walked back to my seat and sat down on the stool. A guy sitting across the table with brown hair and glasses said hello and introduced himself as Russ and the masked person as Cry.

I introduced myself and ignored Cry's smartass reply saying they already knew my name.

He laughed to lighten up what he said. "Sorry, friend. So, where're you from?" He crossed his arms and leaned forward onto the table covered in dry paint.

"Sweden. I moved here about three weeks ago." I replied. Russ gave a surprised look, while I couldn't see anything on Cry's face other than the mask which looked like it had a pokerface on it.

"Oh wow." Russ's expression became one of awe and deep curiosity. "Why'd you move?"

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably under my desk. Cry seemed to notice and asked what it was like in Sweden, making me laugh softly. "It's cooler than it is here. I can tell you that much; it took me a while to get used to the warmer weather."

Cry laughed and turned back to his drawing. Russ did the same.

I looked down at my end of the table, zoning out. I didn't want to think about Sweden.

Someone pushed me off my seat. "What the fuck!" I yelled as I hit the floor.

Cry stood infront of me. His mask's eyes shadowed where they were cut for him to see. "The bell rang. It's almost second period. What class do you have next?" He offered a hand, and I took it. He pulled me up and I stared into his mask.

Cry pulled his hand back, realizing that we had been holding hands for longer than we should have.

I stepped back, my face heating slightly. I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket and glared at him as he stole it from my hands. "I'll see you third and last period. I'll walk with you to your next class though. I'm right next door."

The rest of the day went well. I met new people, most of them being Cry's friends. There was Russ's girlfriend, Red, then there was Scott, Snake, Ken, and Minx. Red lived up to her name with her hair. Scott and Snake seemed a bit neutral about everything, while Ken and Minx were laughing the whole time. Apparently Minx was dating a girl at another school. Ken was always getting yelled at for wearing his bear hat in school. I had at least one of them in all of my classes and I met some other guy named Toby.

Right now, I was walking home with Alesia.

"So, I made some friends." Alesia said happily, looking up at me with a small smile. "I met this girl, Tiffany, who invited me to join her dance class a few streets away. Oh Felix, can I go check out the studio?"

I laughed. "Of course. Do you mind if I bring a friend home tomorrow?"

She shook her head and smiled again. "That's fine. I'll probably be at the studio anyway."

"Alright." We went inside and went to our rooms, doing homework.

Cry's POV

I walked home, a smile upon my face the whole way. I really liked Felix. He's nice and very funny. That accent of his is cute and he likes video games. He invited me over tomorrow to play some Portal2 and Bloodly Traplands.

Yeah, cute. I said it. I am bi, and proud, although shy. I kind of like him a bit more than a friend. Me crushing on him may be bad. Even so, I hope he likes me too, though I won't push anything.

I walked into the front door and sat my stuff by the coffee table.

"Oh Ryan." My mother sang from the kitchen.

I walked into the room and almost instantly regretted it.

**Thanks for reading so far everyone. It means a lot.**

**And as PewDie says, Love you bros, stay awesome. Brofist.**


	3. Friendship

**ENJOY YOUR UPDATE. Sorry about it probably being a bit boring. They're building their friendship. Okay! XD**

Nate's POV

Mom had me go upstairs as soon as we got home and told me to stay in my room. She said she didn't care what I was doing as long as I stayed upstairs for a while. I heard Ryan walk in a few minutes ago, making me put my DS down. Seconds later, I heard my brother arguing with my mom again. This is really getting old, and it's only been two weeks. This time is different from the rest though. Mom sounded more scared than angry. Brother sounded upset, like he was crying again, or at least was about to. No, I'm wrong. He was angry, voice shuddering. I didn't want to see him angry. Maybe I should go down and see if he-Ryan ran into the room, on his phone, talking to one of his friends.

He hung up, saying, "Thank you," and turned to face me. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I can't handle this anymore."

"What are you talking about? I asked, getting off my bed and walking up to him.

He started sobbing. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" I repeated, concern and sadness lowering my voice, making it almost a whimper. He can't…

"I'm leaving, Squirt." He said between shuddering breaths. "Mom has gone to far too many times. I cant keep it together anymore."

N-no… He can't leave. Not yet. I started to cry myself.

Cry's POV

After I broke the news to Nate and started packing up, he jumped on me from behind, crying in between my shoulder blades.

I turned slightly, pulling him in front of me and hugging him. "I'm sorry, Nate…" I choked on a sob and tightened my arms.

My phone buzzed, signaling that Russ was here to pick me and my stuff up. Pulling away from Nate, I finished packing everything into my suitcase except for my laptop. I but that in my school bag. Nate begged me not to leave again, but I had to. Something was wrong with both me and my mother. She triggered something in me to where I had blacked out for a few seconds, and blinked to find her slightly afraid.

Nate and I said our goodbyes, and I told him to be strong for our mother and for me. He simply nodded sadly and hugged me again before I slipped into Russ's car. Russ played some music to ease the tension and silence. I was fine with it, eventually finding myself lost in the lyrics. That is, until Russ tapped on my shoulder and gave me a small, somewhat sad smile. "We're here."

I sighed and got out of the car, slinging my school bag over my shoulder and grabbing my suitcase out of the back of the car. "Thank you for letting me stay, Russ."

"No problem. My parents are on one of their business trips for the rest of the month, so we have the house to ourselves." He opened the front door, letting me inside. "You know where the guest room is, right? Down the hall to the left. Make yourself at home buddy." He closed the door behind us and went to the basement, where his room is.

I trudged down the hall and opened the door to my room. I left my stuff on the floor next to the dresser and sat on the bed. This is so hard… I don't know what happened when I blacked out, but it really must have scared my mother for her to be holding a knife, cowering against the counter.

What the hell happened?

Pewds' POV

I got lost during first hour because someone took my map of the school. I didn't get to first hour until the bell was about to ring for everyone to go to second. When I was just about to step in the room, the bell rang and everyone poured out of the classroom. Of course, I got trampled. Two familiar faces, well, one a mask, pulled me off the floor.

Russ brushed the dust off my back and helped me pick my stuff up. "You alright?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Nothing gym class would worsen anyway." Russ laughed at that. "Where did Cry go?"

He quit laughing and looked around. "I don't know. Maybe he went on to second without us."

I groaned. "I lost my map and have no idea where my class is. His class is right next to mine."

He apologized and took me to the office, getting me another map before running off to second. He didn't know where Cry's second class was. I arrived a few seconds after the bell and hurried to sit down in my seat. After class I waited for Cry. When he didn't come out of the classroom, I went inside, finding him asleep, mask buried in his arms on top of his desk. I poked him and gently shook his shoulder, waking him up. He didn't say anything to me until our last class when I was talking with Toby.

"You should really come over and play some video games with me sometime." Toby suggested. "It'll be fun. I have a whole collection and then there's Happywheels."

"Happywheels? Oh my god I love that game!" I laughed.

Cry cleared his throat and I turned to him. "So, um, are you still up to video games today?" He asked, twirling his pencil in the air with his fingers.

I nodded. I would have yelled if we weren't still in class. "Of course! Can we walk together after school?"

I could partially see his smile and he nodded, taking out his phone and quickly texting someone. Just as he was about to get caught,the bell rang for everyone to leave. We walked to each other's locker with one another, making small talk about video games. When Alesia joined us outside, Cry's posture and his jump when she spoke told me he was surprised.

"Hey, Pewdie. This that friend that's coming over?" Alesia asked, shifting her weight and placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah. Alesia, this is Cry. Cry, this is my little sister, Alesia." I smiled, and listened to them talk for a couple of minutes.

Russ had walked by and whispered something in Cry's ear before walking off to his car. Cry shrugged, turning to me and said, "Shall we?"

I snickered and nodded, leading the way. "Alesia, do you want us to walk you to the studio or are you alright by yourself?"

She huffed and smirked at me. "I'll be fine Pewdie. I'm fifteen." I rolled my eyes.

Soon enough, we were home and Alesia put her stuff in her room before walking out the door, saying she'd be back by eight. I dropped my stuff on the couch and told Cry to set his stuff wherever he wanted. I went into the kitchen, got some snacks, and led him to the game room.

Cry's POV

Felix's house was huge. Like, not mansion, and nothing special, but he had a whole game room. There was a giant flat screen, an Xbox, a Wii, a Playstation 2, and a couple cupboards with glass doors filled with games. His parents must be rich or just want to spoil him. I decided to make a conversation as he set the snacks down on the coffee table and went to the cabinets to look for games.

"Why did Alesia call you Pewdie?" I asked.

He waved it off and went to a shelf across the room, pulling out two laptops. "I created that nickname a long time ago. Actually it's PewDiePie, but Alesia shortened it." He gently pushed me down onto the couch and practically shoved the laptop on me, making me blush I was thankful for the mask. "Why do you wear the mask?" He asked casually.

I froze and looked away, feeling my heart rate slow down from the memories. I was about to get sucked into them when he placed his hand on my shoulder and said that it was alright. "You don't have to tell me." I nodded.

"Well," I said, "what game are we playing?"

He opened his laptop and turned it on, sitting next to me. "How about some Slender?"

"What?" My voice became practically high pitched as I opened the laptop and stared at him. "Fuck no!"

He burst out laughing. "Bloody Traplands it is then."

Pewds kept dying because of my character jumping on him. "Look at these boots!" I yelled. "Look at them!"

He laughed and whined. "Cry… Stop killing me!"

"Maybe I don't wanna!" I snickered.

He made his character jump on top of mine while I was stretching, making me start the map over. I yelled, "Pewds! Why'd you kill me! I was at the end of it!"

He laughed and finished the map. "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?"

I laughed as well. "So, how'd you get all this?" I asked, gesturing around the room.

He focused on the game. "Parents had good jobs."

"Had?"

He paused the game and looked at me. "Yeah. My father is who-knows-where; plus I don't really give a shit about him anyway. And my mother…" He stared off for a second before focusing back on my mask. "She died a couple of weeks ago in a car crash. Alesia and I live alone."

"Oh…" I looked down. "I'm so sorry for you loss."

He patted my shoulder. "It's fine. She left quick and didn't experience much pain."

"I know how it feels to lose a parent." I muttered.

When he didn't say anything else, I felt relieved to not have to give an explanation. We sat there quietly for a few minutes until I suggested that we play another game. We played for a few more hours after that.

We ended up lying on the floor next to each other, screaming about Left 4 Dead 2.

**Things will get a little more interesting next chapter, along with more characters. :D Until next time Bros! *brofist***


	4. Toby

Cry's POV

I went back to Russ's soon after Pewdie's little sister got home. I had almost turned down the wrong street, seeing my old house, Nate and my mother walking inside with bags of what were probably groceries. I am supposed to meet Nate tomorrow at the park.

Walking up to Russ's, he got off of the porch swing and walked over to the front door. "Glad to see you back."

I rolled my eyes. "Miss me during dinner, friend?"

He laughed and we went inside. His tone became a bit more serious. "So why did you leave, other than you and your mom fighting all the time?"

I bit my lip and followed him into the kitchen, sitting down on a stool at the island. There was no point in keeping quiet and not telling him. He would most likely just throw a few hints in any conversation that he'd like to know. He's done it before.

I sighed and untied the strings of my mask, slipping it off and setting it on the counter in front of me. "I think I did something stupid in my fit of anger, but I can't remember. It's blank space. However the next thing I know, she is holding a knife, looking scared as fuck."

Russ ran a hand through his hair and set a bowl of soup in front of me. He took an empty bowl back to the sink. He was silent for a few seconds. "Well, don't you think it's kind of odd?"

I ate some of the soup. "Well no shit I think it's odd. I can't remember what the hell happened."

"Sorry." He muttered, making me feel bad for somewhat snapping at him.

"I am too…" I said quietly.

The next day at school, everyone seemed kind of tense. The tension thickened whenever someone saw me in the hall. Everyone would advert their gaze or make an awkward conversation with whoever was next to them. I didn't understand it. Even Pewds noticed, staying close to me in the halls along with my other friends. When I saw Toby, he glared at me and turned to talk with someone.

Now it was last period, and everyone was taking notes. I felt something hit the side of my head and I looked in that direction. I saw Toby looking up at the Epson board, half smirking, half scowling. It was a weird look. He was tapping his desk with one finger, then pointed down as if he knew I were looking. Felix, who sat between us, glanced at me, then back at Toby in curiosity,and finally went back to looking at the board, continuing his notes.

I looked at the floor next to my desk to see a balled up scrap of paper. I glanced at the teacher before picking it up. I opened it slowly, as to not alarm the teacher and read what Toby wrote. It read, "Meet me after school in the main hallway." I glanced back at him, and now he was paying attention to the teacher. What the hell does he want? I have to meet Nate today. Once the bell rang, he was the first out of the class. Pewds stayed close to me as we went to our lockers and made our way to the main hallway. A few people were still gathered around, and they all openly stared at Toby.  
"'Sup, Toby." I said cheerily, trying to ease the awkward tension.

Toby smiled at Pewds then looked to me, his smile looking a bit fake. The kindness didn't reach his eyes.  
"Hey, Cry, Felix." Toby greeted. The blonde greeted him as well.

We walked out to the front of the school, and I noticed a crowd of students, and I noticed a crowd of students around; mostly all of them were the preppy kids that Toby usually hit on. I saw Pewds' sister in the back of the crowd, talking to a pretty blonde girl.

Toby cleared his throat, catching my attention again. Pewds walked over to Russ and talked to him and Red. They glanced over at the brunette in front of me as he began speaking.

"So, Cry, what are you hiding behind your mask?" Toby asked.

Pain, misery, memories, and my hideous face, I was no way in hell that I would tell him. Only Russ and the teachers knew. I wasn't going to start telling people now.

Apparently I didn't answer soon enough because he asked another question. "Is is to hide your shame of being gay and hitting on me a few weeks ago?"

I shook my head. "What?" I almost laughed. That wasn't what I was expecting at all. neither was anyone else. Everyone stared at me, especially the guys, almost like I was a disease.

"I'm bi…" I spoke shyly. "But so are you. So why bring that u-"

Anger rose in Toby's eyes and the next thing I know, I'm laying on the ground with a flaring pain in the side of my face. I rubbed my jaw behind my mask and got to my hands and knees to push myself up, only to take a kick to the gut.

There were a couple of female screams and a few voices starting to chant, "fight, fight, fight!" I coughed and looked up at Toby, who was standing over me. He bent down and whispered in a harsh tone, "You promised to never speak of that again. No one was supposed to know."

"Our k-" I cut myself off before he punched me again, this time my arm as I tried to defend myself. The school wasn't very fond of bisexuals or gays.

I felt someone's fingers near the scar on my face behind my mask and I quickly put my hands up, holding it on and fought back. Voices were yelling, chanting, protesting, and accusing us.

Toby was suddenly shoved off me and tumbled across the ground. I looked up, still holding the light ceramic piece to my face. Russ stood above me and held a hand out, helping me up. He guided me away, and I noticed Red, Pewds, and his sister following us. They kept bombarding me with questions, asking if I were okay and stuff. I ignored them and we all soon ended up in Russ's house. Russ came with me to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind us and ignoring everyone's protests of them wanting to help clean me up.

I stared at my reflection. The ceramic was perfectly fine, the only exception being some dirt from when I fell.

Russ asked my permission before taking my mask off. He sighed in relief, seeing that I was perfectly fine besides a slight bruise forming on my face. We quickly cleaned myself and my mask up, put my mask back on, and opened the door again. I combed my fingers through my hair as I saw everyon'es concern. I felt numb again.

"Cry, are you alright?" Red asked, running up and wrapping her slender arms around me in a hug, her bright hair falling in front of the eyes of my mask. It took a second for me to hug her back. She was a sweet girl, really. She cared about all of her friends' safety more than her own

"I'm fine guy. Just a slight bruise." I announced. "I'm really sorry to worry all of you."

Pewds and his sister looked shocked. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. You can't help what gender you like."  
I smile a little at what's-her-name's words. I couldn't remember Felix's sister's name. Her different colored eyes stared at me, almost warmly.

I smiled behind my mask. "I have to go meet my brother. I'll be back later. Sorry guys."

Everyone watched me walk toward the door, and what's-her-name protested until Russ said that we haven't seen each other in a long time. I was grateful for his help and understanding. I wanted to see my brother more than anything right now. Just the thought of him was comforting.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap this is late. So sorry bros. I had musical tech week last week and the show over the weekend. All throughout the course of the week, I've been sick. I'm still sick. Having to sneeze for four hours and not able to actually sneeze really sucks, and breathing hurts. XD  
Hope you enjoyed chapter four. I owe a good friend for giving me a main idea here. Sorry if it seems rushed and is shorter than usual; I just needed to get it out for you. *heartsign* A more explanitory chapter will be out next. *brofist* Later bros.  
Why did Toby do that? What are his motives? Comment what your thoughts are. Heheheh... :3**


End file.
